1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing medicinal antioxidants for use as anti-inflammatory and analgesic treatments, and more particularly, to a method of extracting kaempferol-based antioxidants from Solenostemma arghel, more exactly, Solenostemma arghel (Del.) Hayne.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antioxidant is a molecule capable of inhibiting the oxidation of other molecules. Oxidation is a chemical reaction that transfers electrons from a substance to an oxidizing agent. Oxidation reactions can produce free radicals. In turn, these free radicals can start chain reactions. When the chain reaction occurs in a cell, it can cause damage or death. Antioxidants terminate these chain reactions by removing free radical intermediates, and inhibit other oxidation reactions. They do this by being oxidized themselves, so antioxidants are often reducing agents, such as thiols, ascorbic acid or polyphenols.
People who eat fruits and vegetables have a lower risk of heart disease and some neurological diseases, and there is evidence that some types of vegetables, and fruits in general, protect against some cancers. Since fruits and vegetables happen to be good sources of antioxidants, this suggests that antioxidants might prevent some types of diseases. Antioxidants are presently being investigated for a wide variety of medical treatments, including usage as anti-inflammatory substances and analgesics.
Given that antioxidants are often found naturally in fruits and vegetables, extraction methods from raw plants are of great interest. However, since plants are regional, rather than universal, it would be desirable to be able to extract antioxidants that are found in common plant life within particular regions. In the Middle East and Africa, for example, Solenostemma arghel (sometimes written as “argel”, with a binomial name of Solenostemma arghel (Delile) Hayne) is a plant in the family Apocynaceae, which is not only relatively common, but is already in use (in its raw form) for medicinal purposes.
The leaves are used in herbal medicine for the treatment of some diseases, such as of liver and kidney and allergies. It has been found to be an effective remedy for bronchitis and is used to treat neuralgia and sciatica. Further, it is used as incense in the treatment of measles and sometimes crushed and used as remedy for suppurating wounds. The leaves may be infused to treat gastrointestinal cramps, stomachache, colic, cold and urinary tract infections, and has further been found to be effective as an anti-syphilitic if used for prolonged periods of 40-80 days. Several active compounds have been identified in Solenostemma, including kaempferol-based antioxidants.
Kaempferol-based antioxidants have been shown to have anti-inflammatory and analgesic properties. Thus, a method of extracting kaempferol-based antioxidants from Solenostemma arghel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.